warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mapleshade/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} (exiled) }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Excessive blood loss caused by Perchpaw |kit=''Unknown |apprentice=''Unknown'' |warrior=Mapleshade |queen=Mapleshade |loner=Mapleshade |rogue=Mapleshade |dark forest resident=Mapleshade |formermate=Appledusk |daughter=Petalkit |sons=Larchkit, Patchkit |mentor=Bloomheart |app=Unknown |dark forest apps=Crookedstar, Goosefeather, Ivypool |livebooks=''Mapleshade's Vengeance'' |deadbooks=''Mapleshade's Vengeance, ''Goosefeather's Curse, Crookedstar's Promise, Spottedleaf's Heart, Tigerclaw's Fury, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope}} Mapleshade is a tortoiseshell-and-white or orange-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. Mapleshade is a Dark Forest warrior, and a former warrior of ThunderClan in the forest territories under Oakstar's leadership. She was apprenticed to Bloomheart and later became a warrior named Mapleshade. Mapleshade became mates with Appledusk, who had just killed Birchface in a fight for Sunningrocks, and grew pregnant with his kits. Wishing to not reveal the kits' father to ThunderClan, she instead told them their father was Birchface. She gave birth to Larchkit, Petalkit and Patchkit. However, when her kits were rescued from the river, Ravenwing realized who their real father was and told the whole of ThunderClan. Oakstar banished the already angry Mapleshade, and her troubles became worse when her kits drowned in the river and Appledusk disowned her, having found a new mate in Reedshine. Darkstar denied her a place in RiverClan, which fueled her anger even more. Mapleshade then became obsessed with avenging her kits, promising to harm any cat believed to have ruined her life. She achieved this by killing Ravenwing, Frecklewish, and Appledusk, but not before being fatally wounded by Perchpaw and ascending to the Dark Forest. From there, Mapleshade continued to affect the lives of the living, attempting to ruin Crookedstar's life by giving him a fateful promise, which took away most of his loved ones. However, Crookedstar broke free of her in the end. Mapleshade even helped Tigerstar rise as ShadowClan's leader. Later on, she fought in the Great Battle and attempted to kill Sandstorm, who had everything she wanted. She instead killed Spottedleaf, and was then chased back to the Dark Forest. History ''Omen of the Stars :Mapleshade is one of the oldest members of the Place of No Stars and several of the senior members respect her word. She initially doubts Ivypool's loyalty to their cause, but grows to trust her. She is still determined to settle scores from her past against the Clans, and suggest killing kits in the final battle. During the Great Battle, Mapleshade attacks Sandstorm, jealous of everything she has, but Spottedleaf throws her off. Mapleshade kills her, and as Firestar mourns, Sandstorm chases Mapleshade away. ''Super Editions :In 'Crookedstar's Promise, Mapleshade appears in Crookedkit's dreams after he runs away from RiverClan and urges him to return. She makes him promise to remain loyal to his Clan above everything else. She convinces him to leave his mother, Rainflower, in order to save his Clanmates from a dog, and breaks a squirrel's jaw to fake an omen signaling Crookedjaw as deputy. Crookedjaw discovers Mapleshade is actually from the Dark Forest and attempts to break ties with her. :After Crookedstar's nine lives ceremony, Mapleshade exclaims they won. Crookedstar blames her for the death of Willowbreeze and two of their kits, and Mapleshade reveals her past, how she lost her kits and mate before being exiled. She vowed revenge on her mate's bloodline, including Crookedstar. In the manga, Mapleshade tells Crookedstar his punishment is complete after Silverstream's death, but Crookedstar insists she lost and he had his family waiting for him in StarClan. ''Novellas'' :In ''Mapleshade's Vengeance, Mapleshade is a ThunderClan warrior and she gives birth to Appledusk's kits, Larchkit, Petalkit, and Patchkit. She is determined their kits will reunite the two Clans, however, tensions are high due to Appledusk killing Birchface, Oakstar's son, and Flowerpaw in battle. Frecklewish assumes Mapleshade's kits are her deceased brother's, and the Clan is puzzled when Mapleshade's kits fail to portray Birchface's skills. :Ravenwing discovers the truth and tells the Clan despite Mapleshade's pleas. She and her family are exiled, and while attempting to flee to RiverClan, the kits drown. Appledusk denies having feelings for Mapleshade, and Darkstar exiles Mapleshade. She seeks revenge on those who wronged her; Mapleshade murders Ravenwing, leaving ThunderClan without a medicine cat, and lures Frecklewish to get bitten by an adder. She kills Appledusk, but his apprentice, Perchpaw, fatally wounds her. Reedshine mocks that Appledusk's bloodline will live on through her kits, and Mapleshade dies and wakes up in the Dark Forest, plotting her vengeance. :In 'Goosefeather's Curse, Mapleshade mocks Goosepaw if she'd been forgotten already. She teaches Goosefeather a few battle moves, insisting he needs to fend for himself. In a vision, Goosefeather sees Mapleshade leaving Frecklewish to die and he confronts hers, confused why she helped him. She explains she seeks vengeance on ThunderClan and that Goosefeather is already doomed. :In Tigerclaw's Fury, Mapleshade taunts Tigerclaw in his mind for losing against a kittypet after failing to kill Bluestar. She whispers doubts into his head about his leadership skills, and urges him to make it clear he's in charge. She brings him to the Dark Forest and reveals she's been watching him throughout his life. Mapleshade encourages him to rise as the rightful leader of ShadowClan, but warns him to be patient. Detailed description :Mapleshade has two different descriptions, depending on which source you use. Listed below are her descriptions sorted by what she is called. :Mapleshade is a large, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with a scarred white muzzle, and white patches throughout her pelt. She is thick-furred, and her pelt is ragged, patched, and scarred. Her fur is thick around her neck, like a mane, and she has a broad muzzle and face. She has amber eyes. :She could also be a large orange-and-white she-cat, with a thick, white tail. She is thick-furred, and her pelt is ragged, patched, and scarred. Her fur is thick around her neck, like a mane, and she has a broad muzzle and face. She has amber eyes. Trivia Author statements *Vicky doesn't think that Mapleshade was medically insane, but was driven mad by grief and feelings of betrayal, and that led to hallucinations that her dead kits were urging her to commit murder.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *There has been much confusion over Mapleshade's description. She has been described as orange-and-white and shown as orange-and-white on the Warriors family tree. File:Mapleshade.Icon.png However, she has also been called tortoiseshell-and-white by Vicky, who reiterated that Mapleshade is indeed a tortoiseshell and modified Mapleshade's son Patchkit's description to match his mother's.Revealed on Victoria Holmes's Facebook Page Here is a list of when she is called orange-and-white or tortoiseshell-and-white. **Tortoiseshell-and-white: Goosefeather's Curse, Crookedstar's Promise, Spottedleaf's Heart, Tigerclaw's Fury, and The Last Hope. **Orange-and-white: ''Mapleshade's Vengeance, Crookedstar's Promise, and Night Whispers. *She has mistakenly been mentioned with green eyes. *She is said to have broken the jaw of a pike in order to make Crookedjaw deputy, although she had actually broken the jaw of a squirrel. *Although listed as a RiverClan cat in The Ultimate Guide,Mapleshade is listed under RiverClan's character list in the table of contents, just after Crookedstar. Mapleshade was never accepted into RiverClan, and was rejected upon seeking refuge after the death of her kits and exile from ThunderClan. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Mapleshade has killed: *Appledusk *Frecklewish (Indirectly caused) *Ravenwing *Spottedleaf (Spirit) Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages